rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Merchandise
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Manga **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Merchandise T-Shirts RWBY-first.jpg|Ruby silhouette design from the RWBY shirt and hoodie Beowolf shirt.jpg|Ruby on the design of the Beowolf shirt RWBY Advancing Grimm-Art.png|Ruby on the "Advancing Grimm" shirt (in the style of Attack on Titan). Rwby rwbyhobbes mockup.jpg|Ruby and a Beowolf on the "Ruby's Adventure" shirt (in the style of Calvin and Hobbes) RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design. RWBY Ruby Rose Japanese Emblem Tee.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose Japanese Emblem Tee. RWBY Ruby Sketch T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Sketch T-Shirt RWBY Pixelated T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Pixelated T-Shirt RWBY Ruby Tie Dye T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Tie Dye T-Shirt RWBY Ruby Rose Woodblock Pocket T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose Woodblock Pocket T-Shirt RWBY Huntress T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Huntress T-Shirt RWBY Kawaii Floral Print T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Kawaii Floral Print T-Shirt RWBY Kawaii Ruby T-shirt.png|''RWBY'' Kawaii Ruby T-shirt RWBY Kawaii Ruby Women's T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Kawaii Ruby Women's T-Shirt RWBY Ruby Signature T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Ruby Signature T-Shirt RWBY Friendly Team T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Friendly Team T-Shirt Long Sleeves T- Shirts RWBY_Chibi_Adventures_Long_Sleeve_Tee.png|''RWBY'' Chibi Adventures Long Sleeve Tee. RWBY Color Block Long Sleeve T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Color Block Long Sleeve T-Shirt RWBY Ruby Foil Long Sleeve T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Foil Long Sleeve T-Shirt Hoodie RWBY_Hoodie_800_Art.png|''RWBY'' Rose Petal hoodie design RWBY Ruby Rose Cosplay Hoodie.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose Cosplay Hoodie RWBY Ruby Rose Woodblock Full Zip Hoodie.jpg|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose Woodblock Full Zip Hoodie RWBY Kawaii Women's Floral Print Zip-Up Hoodie.jpg|''RWBY'' Kawaii Women's Floral Print Zip-Up Hoodie Dresses RWBY Kawaii Women's Floral Print Dress.jpg|''RWBY'' Kawaii Women's Floral Print Dress Manga Merchandises rwby japan ruby shirt.jpg|Japanese Ruby T-shirt. RWBY Manga Team RWBY Zip-Up Hoodie.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team RWBY Zip-Up Hoodie RWBY Manga Ruby Huntress Long Sleeve T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Ruby Huntress Long Sleeve T-Shirt RWBY Manga Team RWBY 5-Panel Hat.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team RWBY 5-Panel Hat RWBY Manga Ruby Petals Hoodie.png|''RWBY'' Manga Ruby Petals Hoodie RWBY Manga Ruby Cell T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Ruby Cell T-Shirt RWBY Manga Ruby Jump T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Ruby Jump T-Shirt RWBY Manga Grimm Battle T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Grimm Battle T-Shirt RWBY Manga Women's Ruby Jump Long Sleeve T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Women's Ruby Jump Long Sleeve T-Shirt. RWBY Limited Edition Ruby and Weiss Chibi Sketch T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Ruby & Weiss Chibi Sketch T-Shirt Limited Edition RWBY Ruby Chibi Sketch Striped T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Ruby Chibi Sketch Striped T-Shirt Limited Edition RWBY Ruby & Weiss Sketch Long Sleeve T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Ruby & Weiss Sketch Long Sleeve T-Shirt Limited Edition RWBY Ruby and Weiss Barred Sketch T-Shirt.jpg|Limited Edition RWBY Ruby and Weiss Barred Sketch T-Shirt Limited Edition Team RWBY Sketch T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition Team RWBY Sketch T-Shirt Limited Edition Team RWBY Sketch Coaches Jacket.png|Limited Edition Team RWBY Sketch Coaches Jacket Media Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy. rwby jpn dub volume 2 set.png|RWBY volume 2 Japanese dub set. rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|RWBY volume 3 Japanese dub set. Accessories RWBY Ruby Rose Bow.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose Bow Badges and Pins RWBY Vytal Button Pack 1 - Team RWBY.png|''RWBY'' Vytal Button Pack 1 - Team RWBY. RWBY_Chibi_Enamel_Pin_-_Ruby.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Enamel Pin - Ruby. Keychains RubyKeychain.png|''RWBY'' Chibi Ruby Keychain Pop Sockets RWBY Ruby Emblem PopSocket.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Emblem Pop Socket Food-Related Items RWBY Kawaii Bento Box.png|''RWBY'' Kawaii Bento Box RWBY Kawaii Chopsticks.png|''RWBY'' Kawaii Chopsticks Action, Plush and Other Figures Ruby Action.jpg|Ruby figurine by McFarlane Toys RWBY Series 4 Ruby Figure.png|''RWBY'' Series 4 Ruby Figure. RWBY Rose Action Figure.png|Ruby figurine by Threezero RubyFigure8.png|''RWBY'' Japanese Ruby Rose figure. Ruby_Rose_Poseable_Super_Action_Figure.png|Ruby Rose Poseable Super Action Figure. RWBY japan Ruby Rose mini figure.jpg|Japanese Ruby Rose mini figure. plush_ruby_large.jpg|Ruby plush RWBY_Ruby_1.jpg|Ruby chibi plush RWBY Ruby Rose 9 Plush.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose 9" Plush Ruby Vinyl Figure.jpg|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose Vinyl Figure RWBY Limited Edition Alpha Beowolf Battle Statue.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Alpha Beowolf Battle Statue 40324 RWBY RubyRose POP RENDERS HiRes large.jpg|Ruby Rose Funko Pop! Figurine Lanyards RWBY Chibi Ruby Lanyard.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Ruby Lanyard RWBY Chibi Adventurers Lanyard.png|''RWBY'' Chibi Adventurers Lanyard Posters and Scrolls RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-MarkEnglert.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Art Print #2 - Mark Englert (36" x 12"). RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-JoshuaBudich.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Art Print #5 - Joshua Budich (12" x 36"). RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Ruby on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster. RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Ruby on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster. Vinyl Decals ruby emblem.png RWBY Ruby Window Peeker Decal.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Window Peeker Decal Games Ruby card.png|Ruby from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game. RWBY Combat Ready Board Game.png|''RWBY'' Combat Ready Board Game Books RWBY Manga.jpg|''RWBY Manga'' RWBY_Manga_Anthology_Red_Like_Roses.jpg|''RWBY Manga Anthology'' "Red Like Roses". World of rwby official companion.jpg|World of RWBY Official Companion cover Bottles, Glass, Mugs, and Tumblers RWBY Team RWBY Pint Glass Set.png|''RWBY'' Team RWBY Pint Glass Set Cosplay RWBY Ruby Rose Brooch.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose Brooch RWBY Rose Cloak.png|''RWBY'' Rose Cloak Mischievous Products RWBY Ruby Rose Uniform Purse.png|''RWBY'' Ruby Rose Uniform Purse RWBY 2020 Calendar.png|''RWBY'' 2020 Calendar RWBY Throw Blanket.jpg|''RWBY'' Throw Blanket Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images Category:Character images